Darryl Stubbs
Darryl Kevin Stubbs was the ex-husband of Tracey and the father of Garth and Travis. In the first episode Nicked, Darryl went off to rob a bank with Chris, but they were arrested and jailed for twelve years, much to the dismay of his wife Tracey, who promised to wait for him until he got out. Darryl and Chris were both released from prison in Season Seven, but they didn't enjoy their freedom for long as Darryl attempted to return to a life of crime, but was caught with counterfeit cash, and was arrested along with an innocent Chris who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. They were both convicted and had six years added on to the four years that were left from their previous sentences. Tracey felt angry and betrayed, and as she left the court, she gave her engagement ring to a homeless man, deciding she wanted nothing more to do with her husband. Darryl later became depressed due to the lack of contact between himself and Tracey, and tried to commit suicide. When Tracey came to his bedside, she told Darryl that she still loved him, but wasn't promising to be faithful. Darryl's final appearance was in the Season Seven finale Three's Company where Tracey reveals she is pregnant with their second child. When he heard this, Darryl broke down crying when he realized that he wouldn't see his child grow up. Darryl does not make a single appearance in the new series, though he is mentioned frequently. In the episode Gimme Shelter, it is revealed that he and Tracey have now divorced and he moved to Wales upon his release from prison. In Hot Stuff, Sharon finds a bag of money in the attic and Tracey asks Garth to find out if Darryl knows anything about it; Garth learns that Darryl had been forced to stash the cash by two violent psychopathic brothers, Eddie and Keith Coker, both of whom are in prison at the present time. In Hearts for Sale, Tracey compares Darryl's love-making skills to the way he robbed banks, saying "He went in hard, fired off a couple of shots, and got out as quick as he could". In Blinded by Love, it is mentioned that his son Travis barely talks to him due to his history of bank robbery. Trivia Alun Lewis played Darryl from 1989 until 1994. Lewis was unable to reprise the role for Season Seven due to his commitments to Emmerdale, and was replaced by Douglas McFerran. This did not sit well with many die-hard BOAF fans and the writers made the decision to discontinue using the Darryl Stubbs character for the remainder of the series. Personality Darryl knew only one way to survive and that was crime, and many a cashier had a sawn-off shotgun pointed in their face by him so he was pretty capable of being violent. Darryl was also a master manipulator when it came to keeping his incredibly naïve wife Tracey wrapped around his little finger even temporarily turning her against her own sister. But the next time he gets arrested he loses his hold over Tracey who finally wises up to his true character and won't allow him to manipulate her ever again. Death In the episode Knocking on Heaven's Door, Tracey opens her front door to two police officers who say they are looking for Garth. Sharon hears this from the kitchen and forces Garth to hide in the cupboard even though he insists he's done nothing wrong. Tracey then comes back into the kitchen and says the cops are gone. Garth bursts out of the cupboard and Tracey tells Garth and his brother Travis that Darryl has had an accident; he tried to break into a warehouse in Wrexham by attempting to gain entry through the roof, but something gave way and he fell through. When Garth asks his mother where their father is, Tracey responds "Well, that's the thing, innit?". Garth doesn't get the message, but Sharon realizes by Tracey's expression that Darryl is dead, and Tracey reveals the police were asking for Garth because, since Darryl and Tracey were divorced, he was Darryl's next of kin. Darryl's two sons seemed to have differing feelings about his death: While his eldest son Garth seemed genuinely upset at his death, his younger son Travis called him a "loser", much to Garth's dismay, and Travis says he only met his father five times (he needed a prison visiting order for four of those meetings), and says Darryl may have been a dad to Garth, but he wasn't one to him. At Darryl's funeral, which was attended by practically every gangster in the East End, Garth and Travis were amongst the pallbearers but when they dropped the coffin the lid came off and revealed there was a second body inside, and Detective Sergeant Barry Farmer (who happened to be present at the funeral) charged, forcing Darryl's criminal friends to scarper. In the episode Tombstone Blues it is revealed that Darryl's body was cremated. Category:Characters